


A Snowy Adven-Tour

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crown Snowfield | Crown Tundra (Pokemon), F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like Peony would definitely become a dad figure to Marnie and Gloria, I tried and failed with Marnie’s accent, Peony is a great dad, Piers and Gloria’s mom are only mentioned, Takes place a few months after The Rarest League Cards, gothgfshipping, i dunno, if it is not obvious i do not like peonia, so about 2 years after the main storyline, theyre like 19, this will be a few chaps to cover the dlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Gloria manages to drag Marnie with her as she explores the Crown Tundra.Follows the dlc with minor changes to include Marnie and a few other things.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Adventures of Champion Gloria [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Snowy Adven-Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a few chapters, but it’ll be short. Not too long. I hope you enjoy. I will try to update with more soon.

Crown Tundra

(Gloria)

“Hurry uppppp!!!” I pout as Marnie finishes her packing. “We’re gonna be late, Marn!”

“No, we’re not.” She tells me with a glance over at where I am sitting on her bed before she picks up her duffel bag. “Let’s go.”

We are both dressed in warmer clothes then we usually wear. Me with a full coat instead of just my hoodie and one of my many Champ tshirts with faded jeans and black boots. Marnie opting for a black and pink coat over a cute sweater with a Morpeko on it and Dark type track pants and a pair of my boots she is borrowing.

(A couple hours later)

“Don’t say it...” I sigh as I see my girlfriend smirking at me from her spot on the bench opposite me on the train.

“Told ya, love. Made it jus’ fine.”

I groan and let my head fall onto the table between us as she pulls out her Rotom phone with a chuckle.

“Wake me when we get there?” I shift slightly so I can see her face again.

“Of course.” She tells me and runs her fingers through my hair a bit. “I’ll let yer mom an’ Piers know we are headin’ out. Get some rest. I know ya didn’ much last night.”

“I’m excited!” I pout and hide my face in my arms. “I couldn’t sleep, Marn!”

(A couple  _more_ hours later)

“Glo... Glo, wake up...” I feel something poking my head. “Gloria!”

“Huh?!” I quickly sit upright and my girlfriend laughs. “Wha?”

“We’re almost there.”

“Almost...?” My groggy mind takes a moment to process before I understand. “Awesome!” My face is now pretty much glued to the window now as I watch the scenery.

“Ya might need this, love.” I look over to where Marnie is holding out a napkin to me. “Ya drooled a little.”

Blushing, I take it and wipe off my mouth and the table where I rested my head.

“Thanks.”

I manage to stay patient long enough for us to exit the train and the station, but that’s all I got. And I know the Spikemuth native at my side can see it. She knows I’m going to drag her around to explore on our way to the tiny town we’ll be staying in during our trip.

“I wanna see all the Pokémon, Marn!” I yell as I rush out of the station only to stop a few yards out.

“Hey! You two trainers!” A young woman I had heard arguing with who I assume is her father (he called himself her dad, soooo....) yells to us as we pass.

“Uh, yes?”

“Would you girls help another girl out here?” The mystery girl starts and I instantly feel like I don’tlike her much. “My dad won’t leave me alone! I want to go on Dynamax Adventures by myself. Back me up, would you?”

I look between her and the man who looks a bit upset by this before I turn to Marnie briefly.

“Nope, not gettin’ in the middle of this.” I tell the girl and she huffs as I turn to walk away.

“Don’t tell me you don’t wanna battle him and prove you are a strong trainer.” The girl tries another tactic and I freeze, Marnie bumping into me.

“No, don’, Glo.” My girlfriend warns and I nod, moving again.

“Oh, you’re a coward?” The girl continues trying to goad me. “I thought trainers love to show off?”

“Nia, leave the-“ The man starts to step in when I whip back around to face them.

“Shut up!” I snap at her.

Everyone stops and stares at me. Even Marnie.

“I’m on  _vacation_.  I love battling, but I’m here to relax and explore.” I tell the girl angrily before huffing. “Whatever, fine. You wanna battle, sir?” I turn to the man.

(I’m not going to attempt writing out the battle, but Gloria pretty much brute forced her way to victory)

“Ya took a lotta risks, Glo...” Marnie sounds almost disappointed as I recall Vanilla my Vanilluxe.

“I-I know.” I mumble and give her a sheepish grin. “I was being dumb...”

“Nia! My darling Nia is gone!” Peony interrupts as he looks around frantically. “She mentioned the Max Lair! I’ll head there! Then me and my darling daughter can start our Adven-tour of legendary hot spots in the region!”

Neither my girlfriend or I can say anything before he takes off in what we can only assume is the way to the Max Lair.

“Ya want ta check out those things, too, don’cha?” Marnie says when I turn to her.

“You read my mind, love!” I tell her and kiss her cheek before taking off in roughly the direction Peony went knowing she will follow.


End file.
